Inuyasha!
by Joyaria
Summary: OOC Inuyasha gets fed up with Kagome's constant calling of his name. To stop her fetish he finds another girl which makes Kagome green with envy.Plz Review. NO FLAMES! Inuyasha/Kagome/Kikyo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Inuyasha although I wish we did so that we can make all that $$$$

By: Joyaria

Inuyasha!

In the clearing of a forest a battle was taking place, Inuyasha was fighting a hoard of Naruku's demons. The trees surrounding the war were being obliterated by Inuyasha's Wind Scar. Even above the screams of Inuyasha's sword you could hear Kagome's constant yelling of his name." Inuyasha…be careful, Inuyasha… look out, Inuyasha…block that hit, Inuyasha, Inuyasha " with another slash of his sword another demon was destroyed, "Inuyasha .., Inuyasha .., Inuyasha..., Inuyasha. A groan escaped his lips as he once again heard his name being called. "Kagome should I kill you or the demons," he yelled as he finished off the last demon.

"Don't be rude _Inuyasha_ I was only trying to help!" she said as she walked toward him making sure to dodge the demons missing ligaments. "You can help by SHUTTING UP!" Inuyasha screamed as he flinched from hearing his name being called once again. "All you do is yell; I'm tired of hearing my name. He finally let loose unable to hold back anymore. Your like a brain tumor, you just can't get rid of it, _Kagome_! You're just begging the demons to come and eat you. Screaming my name is like a smoke signal saying come eat me, _Kagome_.". "Inuyasha, YOU ARE SUCH A JERK! SIT BOY!" Inuyasha fell to the ground with an annoyed expression as he once again had to endure her temper. "I'm going home!" she ran off toward the well barely containing her tears. "THAT'S ANNOYING TOO, GOOD RIDANCE!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippou, stared in disbelief as they watched round two of a battle that started that morning. "Don't you think you were a little hard on her," Miroku said as he slowly walked towards Inuyasha. "No, didn't you hear how many times she was calling my name. Or did all that whining make you go deaf!" Miroku breathed an exasperated sigh as Inuyasha continued his rampage. "What if you had someone saying your name all the time" Miroku, Miroku, Miroku". He closed his eyes and with a sigh said, "Hmm I wish both Kagome and Sango would say my name all the timmmmeeee."Sango who had overheard, popped out of nowhere and slapped him in the face, just as Inuyasha put his sword to his throat, "say that again and I swear you won't breath another breathe." Miroku looked at him his eyes still glazed with the thought. "Why do you care? You just sent her home crying for goodness sakes." Rather possessively Inuyasha said, "So, only I can talk about her that way." Miroku changed the subject, "So you think about her that way?" he asked slyly, as Inuyasha growled, "SHUT UP MIROKU YOU KNOW NOTHING, NOTHING AT ALL!", Sango stepped in between them and stopped the fight that was about to occur, "Calm down Inuyasha, there are more important things than Miroku's lecherous mind and words *sends death glare*. Miroku looked down with a smile on his face which set off Inuyasha's anger again. "Here we go again", Sango replied shaking her head in exasperation.

…….

Kagome ran into her home, tears streaming down her face as she climbed the stairs and slammed the door to her bedroom. Shortly after there was a faint knock at the door along with calls of reassurance. Her mother's intuition of what to do with this problem was to leave her alone. As she heard footsteps descend downstairs she fell onto her bed barely missing the cat looking at her warily as she took up his bed and demolished his nap a moment before the rude intrusion. She looked down at the cat in her eyes he looked as if he was waiting for her to tell him the story of what had happened that day. Obviously not sensing his slight irritation to being awake at such an untimely hour, she told him her story not missing any details. She controlled the shaking of her shoulders as she spoke, "Inuyasha is such a JERK, can you actually believe that he implied that I was like a brain tumor!" She jumped off the bed as she started her rampage, "I can't believe Inuyasha would say that, after all the things I've done for him!" Buyo jumped on the bed his head following her movements as she began to pace the small confines of her room. "After all those jewel shards I helped you find, you treat me like this". _Why should I care? Because he saved me more than once, yeah he has his down side, but…_Her heart began to beat hard and fast as images of their relationship filled her head. His long flowing silver hair, his adorable ears, he never ceased to amaze her, that bad temper of his aww he is so cute. _What are you talking about Kagome? His temper is what caused all of this drama in the first place_. Even as this thought came to mind so did he, the thought of him made her heartbeat triple (if that was even possible). He caused so much pain, yet the thought of him put a smile on her face and what was this feeling? _Was she also missing him how could that be he just sent her home bawling?_ _Why do I feel this way? Is it because…is it because…_ . Kagome began to cry again and fell back on her bed. Buyo scattered off the bed and ran for cover, not wanting to hear a sappy love story. "Inuyasha ….I love you so much, why would you do this to me Inuyasha… why?"

Inuyasha was sitting alone under a tall tree thinking about all the harsh things that he had said to Kagome earlier. _Maybe I was a little hard on her she was only trying to help I shouldn't have treated her like that. What are you thinking she is so annoying how can you even put up with her? You just got sick and tired of her constant calling of your name. It was actually kind of creepy if she loves my name so much then why won't she marry it that would make both of us happy! _Inuyasha started to laugh out loud, "I think Inuyasha has lost his marbles," Shippo said as he watched the dog demon laughing at no one. Inuyasha turned his head toward the little brat,"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LITTLE TWIRP, ITS PERFECTLY NORMAL TO LAUGH!" Miroku walked over and joined in the conversation, "not when you are sitting by yourself and laughing at nothing or _no one."_ Inuyasha defensively said, "If you could hear what I was thinking you would have laughed too!" Miroku and Shippo instantly curious asked," So what were you laughing about?" With a cocky expression Inuyasha repeated what he said before laughing harder into the point were he was crying. His audience didn't find this the slightest bit amusing. Shippo said warily,"I don't get it." Miroku breathed under his breath, "I agree with you Shippo he has lost his marbles or what little he had to began with." Inuyasha growled at the perverted priest's remark,"Well my thoughts are much better than that girl's presence; you have to agree with that!" Sango who had overheard the whole conversation quietly walked over and said "Sorry Inuyasha but I agree with the boys on this one that wasn't the slightest bit funny it was actually very cruel." Inuyasha now frustrated by all of their ganging up on him walked off. _What do they know anyways? They don't know how annoying Kagome can get at times ugh their all annoying._ "Inuyasha wait up, "Sango yelled as she ran after Inuyasha. " What so you can make fun of me some more," he said. "No I needed to talk to you about this whole Kagome situation," she said. "Ugh go away I am tired of Kagome why do you think I told her off, all of that _Inuyasha_ * said in a poor impersonation of Kagome's voice* mess was wearing me out." Sango just stared at Inuyasha with a blank look on her face, "Inuyasha you know that you don't really feel like that, and you know that Kagome really cares about you." Sango looked like she was about to cry, "Inuyasha why are you doing this to her." Inuyasha now had a blank yet saddened look on his face, "because I can Sango now go away and leave me alone if you care so much about _Kagome_ then why don't you just go live in the well." He smirked at her dumbfounded expression. Sango running out of patience said, "Well I just might go and do that." Inuyasha with a wide grin on his face said, "Yeah right you know that only Kagome and I can make it to the worlds through that well." Sango now ran while yelling back at him, "Yeah just watch me." "Sango you can't I don't even know what will happen to you if you try to go through it." Sango had now made it to the well and was getting ready to jump inside, "Sango nooooooo don't do that are you crazy!" Inuyasha ran toward the well and reached it out of breath to his surprise Sango was not in there he yelled down the well, "SANGO CAN YOU HEAR ME, SAY SOMETHING IF YOU CAN!"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: None of the members of Joyaria own Inuyasha **

Chapter 2 

"Where am I?" her sheer will power got her to the other side of the well. She looked around curiously she tilted her head to hear the rushing noise more clearly. Thinking the sound of cars speeding by were an attack Sango climbed out of the well in a fighting stance. _Where is Kagome? Where are the demons?_

"What is all this crying going to do", Kagome said now angered by the whole ordeal she had experienced with Inuyasha earlier that day.

"You know what I am going back there right now to give that _**DOG **_a piece of my mind", Kagome said with a fierce look on her face. _Yeah right Kagome you know your just going back there to beg for his forgiveness and tell him how much you care about him._ "You're wrong I am going back there to tell that jerk off to jerk off!" Kagome now has a big grin on her face from the joke she made. Buyo looks up slightly confused with Kagome's sudden outburst.

Kagome, Kagome where are you, Sango is now frightened by this strange and new world. _What are all these loud noises? Who knew humans could be so darn loud._

Where are these noises even coming from? * Sango walks toward the street to see cars rushing past* Wow what kind of demons are those who knew the human world had so many evil monsters.

* Sango runs out in the street hoping to defeat the so called demons* don't worry humans and _Kagome _I will protect you from these evil beings.

"Mom I got to go I will be back as soon as possible", said Kagome jogging down the stairs. Were do you think your going at this time of day, Kagome's mom said with a puzzled look on her face. "Well I told one of my friends that I would help her with some homework, I feel much better now", Kagome said hoping her mother couldn't see through her obvious lie.

"Okay just don't stay out to long, I will save some dinner for you'. "Okay bye mom", said Kagome giving her mom a big fake smile.

*Buyo has now come downstairs*. "You know Buyo sometimes I worry about Kagome", Kagome's mom said with a saddened look on her face._ Me too, me too,_ Buyo thinks as he stretches out on the floor_. _

"Take this you demons", Sango said as she tries to strike the passing cars with her boomerang. "Are you crazy lady, get out of the middle of the street, and take your boomerang with you", one upset driver says as he swerves to avoid hitting Sango.

These demons are hardcore they don't seem to be affected by my boomerang, they keep dodging all of my attacks, Sango said with a puzzled look on her face. _Kagome where are you Inuyasha I need your help._

"Sango can you hear me Sango, come on Sango I am sorry for what I said earlier", Inuyasha said with a desperate/pleading look on his face.

"Inuyasha who are you talking to", said Miroku with a mocking expression on his face. "I am talking to Sango she went crazy and decided to jump down the well," said Inuyasha.

Miroku bursts out in laughter, "you know for a minute there I thought you said that Sango jumped down the well but I know that would be ridiculous to think because only you and Kagome can go through that well", Miroku said still laughing uncontrollably.

"That is what I said", Inuyasha said with a blank expression on his face.

"OH MY GOSH, you got to be kidding me is she nuts what did you do to her!' Miroku said with a shocked look on his face.

"Sango don't worry honey I coming down for you," said Miroku with a determined look on his face.* Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's arms trying to stop him from jumping in the well*

"Miroku are you crazy we can't have two people down there", said Inuyasha.* Miroku struggles to get free from Inuyasha's grip* Inuyasha lets him go.

This is your freaking fault YOU DID THIS! IF YOU HAD NEVER… *Miroku has an evil expression on his face*YOU WILL PAY! Miroku started to choke Inuyasha. "Get off of me, said Inuyasha struggling to breath.

Shippo who has just returned from deep in the woods and who doesn't have the slightest clue what's going on stares at the scene in front of him with a very puzzled expression.

_I am going to teach Inuyasha a lesson then he will have to respect me. Who cares if I say his name all the time?_ Kagome thought as she tried to hurry back to the well.

All of a sudden Kagome heard the sound of cars honking, and what seemed to be the sound of angry drivers yelling at something or _someone. I wonder what's causing all this commotion._

Kagome decides to go take a look for herself.

**Kind of a short chapter yeah we know we will try to update as soon as possible though! Please review. **

**Love Joyaria **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We are going to try our best to make this chapter longer than our past chapters

Remember to **R&R**

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha 

Really sorry about the long wait

_Why are these demons so hard to beat I have never faced any demons like these, Sango thought as she struggled to catch her breath._

_I just have to keep fighting and hope that they will eventually give up, Sango thought as she charged at a car heading straight towards her. _

_Kagome please come soon I need your help._

…………

_Hmm… the commotion has seemed to die down a bit, thought Kagome as she turned around to head back to the well. _

All of a sudden she heard the sound of an extremely loud honk, and what seemed to be the sound of a car swerving.

"WHAT WAS THAT," Kagome screamed as she ran towards the street.

Kagome reaches the road out of breath. To her surprise the person that she would have never ever expected to see in this world was standing a couple of feet in front of her.

"Sango what the heck are you doing here?" asked Kagome with a puzzled expression.

_I know that voice could it really be……….._

* Sango let out a big gasp and then turns around to face Kagome*. _It really is her I must do everything I can to protect her and the other humans from these evil creatures. _

"Kagome I must protect you by destroying these foul demons," Sango said with a determined look on her face.

Kagome walks over to Sango to try to get her out of the street.

"But Sango there not…. there not demons there just cars now let's get out of the middle of the street before we get our butts ran over."

Just as Kagome finished saying this a car came speeding towards them, the driver of the car had taken as much as he could take of Sango and her "attacks", and he was willing to do anything to get the crazy women out of the middle of the street.

"Nooooooooooooo", Kagome yelled as they car came closer and closer to her and Sango.

Sango acted quickly and grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way of the car and onto the sidewalk, just as it was about to collide right into them.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked as she tried to get onto her feet. Kagome let out a loud groan and got onto her feet as well.

"What's a car", said Sango blankly as she wiped the dirt from her clothes.

"It's kind of like a big metal wagon that doesn't use horses to move", said Kagome as she copied what Sango was doing.

"Oh Okay," said Sango as she nodded her head and pretended to understand what Kagome was talking about.

"What do you mean oh okay you almost got killed out there are you crazy or what?"

"Don't worry Kagome I have been in way worse situations than that," said Sango with a smirk.

"Yeah whatever…. I guess your right," Kagome said as she stared down at the ground.

Sango looks at Kagome and sees that something is wrong with her she is about to ask but then……

"What are you doing her Sango…I can't believe you came," Kagome proclaimed as she pulled Sango into a big hug.

"It's a long story, but it definitely has something to do with Inuyasha" said Sango as she rolled her eyes.

Kagome releases Sango from the hug and takes a couple of steps back.

'Trust me I got time," Kagome said with a fake smile on her face. Kagome begins to stare down at the ground, and thinks about what Inuyasha might have said to Sango. _You know you don't want to know what happened you are just going to get angrier with Inuyasha, and start crying again......._

Kagome's thoughts were disrupted by Sango's sudden outburst.

"Well first off I came because Inuyasha is a HUGE JERK," Sango said with a fierce expression. "I can't believe he said all those mean things to you Kagome. He doesn't really mean it, I know he doesn't he is just so freaking stubborn sometimes."

Kagome continues to stare down at the ground as Sango continues to ramble on about how Inuyasha didn't mean what he said and about how and why she came to Kagome's world and blah, blah, blah.

Kagome could only think about Inuyasha as Sango spoke. _Why did he do this to me? Doesn't he know how much I freaking care about him. He didn't even act like he cared even after I was gone that's plain to see through Sango's story. _

Kagome began to cry; Sango stopped talking and looks at Kagome with a saddened expression.

"Kagome… please don't cry, let's go back to your house and just relax for a while just us girls," Sango said trying to make Kagome feel better.

"No….no there is no freaking way that I am going back to my home until I confront that stupid MUTT Inuyasha."

"Okay Kagome whatever you say let's go to the well and try to go back to my world but… I don't think that I will be able to come back to this world again if I go back now," Sango said as she looked Kagome in the eyes.

"That's okay, even if me and Inuyasha are fighting I will still come to visit you guys (Shippo, Miroku, and Sango).

"You will," Sango said as she let out a big smile.

"Yeah of course you guys are my best friends," Kagome said as she gave Sango a genuine smile to let her know that she wasn't lying.

"Okay then let's go but I must warn you I don't know if Inuyasha has calmed down or changed the way he feels about this whole situation," Sango proclaimed fearfully.

"I don't care about how that idiot feels lets just go RIGHT NOW," said Kagome with a reddened face.

"Okay but don't say that I didn't warn you," stated Sango.

"Inuyasha I can't believe you made Sango jump into the well!" said Shippo as he stared fiercely at Inuyasha.

"No one _made_ her jump down the well, I just simply suggested it," Inuyasha stated with what seemed to be a slight smirk.

This ticks Miroku off and he attacks Inuyasha for the second time.

"GET THIS CRAZY GUY OFF ME!" Inuyasha yelled hoping to receive aid from Shippo.

"No way now that I know what is going on you deserve all of this punishment," Shippo said maintaining a stern face.

"ARGHHHHHHHH," Inuyasha yelled as he managed to push Miroku off him and head deep into the forest.

* Once he is deep inside the forest*

"Yes I am finally alone and away from all those crazy people back there," said Inuyasha as he let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Wait what's this are those Kikyo's soul stealers what could she possibly be doing out here," said Inuyasha questionably.

"Well I guess I will just have to go and find out," stated Inuyasha as he ran towards the direction the soul stealers were headed.

"I hope Kagome and Sango are all right sometimes Inuyasha can be a big…."

"Jerk," said Sango finishing off Shippo's statement as she climbed out of the well followed by Kagome.

"Are you guys alright?" Miroku asked as he gave Sango and Kagome a big bear hug.

"We were alright before you hugged us now we can't breathe," both Kagome and Sango said as they gasped for air.

*Miroku releases them from the tight hug*

"I can help it I am just so happy to see my two sexy ladies alright, now I won't have to worry about sleeping alone….," Miroku smiles a perverted grin.

"I just knew he was about to say something like that he just can't stop being perverted for one freaking second," whispered Sango to Kagome.

"Well where is Inuyasha anyways," said Kagome as she glanced down at the ground.

"I don't know I was beating him up and then he got free and ran deep inside the ……", before Miroku was able to finish his statement Kagome was running into the forest.

"Hold up Kagome I am coming to, boys you stay behind incase Inuyasha comes back GOT IT," said Sango as gave them a quick death glare before running to catch up with Kagome.

"Why do we always have to stay behind," Shippo said slightly saddened.

"Speak for yourself I am always involved in the action, women just can't keep there hands off me," said Miroku with a big smile.

"Only in your dreams," said Shippo under his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE TWIRP!" Miroku said as he jumped on Shippo.

The soul stealers have finally stopped moving and Inuyasha now sees Kikyo sitting on a huge boulder staring off in space.

_Should I say something? I don't want to disturb her. What the heck I guess I will go ahead in talk to her. _

"Kikyo...what are you doing here," Inuyasha asked Kikyo as he slowly walked closer to her.

Kikyo let out a gasp surprised by Inuyasha.

"Oh Inuyasha it's just you scared the crap out of me," said Kikyo as she smiled at Inuyasha.

"Oh well I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you," said Inuyasha with a troubled expression.

"What's the matter with you," Kikyo said concerned as she walked towards Inuyasha. "Can I help you in any way," said Kikyo as she reached out to touch Inuyasha.

"No… I just have had a long day and a lot of things are going on right now with Kagome and….wait now that I think about it there is something you can help me with," said Inuyasha with a smirk obviously thinking something he shouldn't.

"What's that Inuyasha you know I am here to….," Kikyo is unable to finish her statement because Inuyasha brought her into a deep passionate kiss.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks Sango, who has been trying to catch up with Kagome during the whole time they have ran almost runs into Kagome.

"Kagome what is it why did you stop….," Sango is cut off as she sees the scene before her.

"Oh NO," said Sango with a saddened expression as she looked at Kagome trying to hold back tears.

A/N:

Yes were finally done writing the third chapter were not really sure if it is really longer than our past chapters but we hope it is.

If you have any ideas for our next chapters please leave a review and let us know. We may include them in the next chap!!

Oh yeah and please review 

**Love Joyaria **


End file.
